Los sabuesos de la bestia
by zorroblanco68
Summary: Una historia centrada en varios personajes, reclutados por una organización desconocida. Que irán descubriendo que el mundo esconde demasiados secretos y horrores. Una casería de lo extraño, una cuenta atrás al fin del orden mundial, un viaje a una oscuridad que siembre a estado ahí pero que pocos han visto
1. El paciente cero

Aquello era un maldito monstruo, pensaba el doctor Skinner mientras se secaba el sudor con un viejo pañuelo, el pulso le temblaba. Tenía más de treinta años como neurocirujano nunca había visto algo así. Era un viejo del tipo que ves corre en el parque en la mañanas, fan de la comida macrobiótica. Estaba repasando una y otra vez un puñado de papeles. Porque pronto tendría que explicar algo que ni el mismo alcanzaba entender. Miro el reloj, la hora había llegado. Es curioso como el tiempo cambia de valor según la persona o la ocasión, para una persona común las tres de la tarde significa el descanso del café o alguna banalidad de ese tipo, para él era significaba rendir explicaciones sobre investigaciones que prácticamente violan todas las convenciones humanitarias.

La tarde trajo consigo un frio particular, o eso le parecía a Skinner , que todo se lo achacaba a los nervios, para el todo era obra de la mente y por lo tanto todo era superable. O al menos esa era la escusa que usaba cuando el miedo o la duda lo hacían vacilar en su trabajo.

El sitio de la reunión era escuela primaria. A Skinner esto no le sorprendió, hacía un buen tiempo que lo extraño y lo incompresible se habían vuelto demasiado rutinario como para sorprenderse. Se presento al guardia quien le indico debía esperar en el aula diecisiete A. No tardo encontrar el aula en cuestión. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a un joven de unos veinte y tantos muy grueso, con una bata de laboratorio sin abotonar dejando ver una camisa negra con el logo de alguna serie japonesa irreconocible para él. Al parecer jugaba algún tipo de video juego portátil no menos reconocible que el dibujo de la camisa.

_Hola joven, espera usted a alguien en particular. Hablo Skinner acomodándose en un pupitre y aflojándose un poco la corbata.

El joven se sobresalto y se puso de pie tan rápido que casi se cae con el pupitre.

_Doctor Skinner supongo, es un placer me dijeron que llegaría y que debería esperar con usted. El joven estrecho la mano del viejo doctor en saludo bastante frenético.

_¿ Y usted es…? Pregunto Skinner. EL joven se golpeo con la palma de la mano la frente.

_Soy un tonto, bueno creo que es por los nervios. Me llamo Francis y creo que trabajare con usted. Ya sabe el paciente cero y todo eso.

Skinner se disponía a responder cuando entro a la habitación un hombre muy bien vestido, no había que saber demasiado de ropa para saber que la vestimenta de aquel hombre era muy costosa y elegante. La cara era incluso más elegante que el traje, un rostro joven adornado por así decirlo de unas gafas redondas de aro dorado y una cabellara blanca que contrastaba con el rostro , al punto que era difícil adivinar la edad se aquel hombre que parecía joven y viejo al mismo tiempo.

El hombre se coloco delante de Skinner y Francis, saludo con mucha educación acerco un pupitre y se sentó.

_Bien señores, se que este lugar no es un sitio de reunión común para hablar de nuestros asuntos, pero la necesidad de atender ciertas cuestiones en esta zona me lo facilita mucho, espero sepan disculparme.

_No se preocupe estoy muy emocionado con todo esto así que el lugar donde lo hablemos me tiene sin cuidado señor. Respondió Francis que no ponía ningún esfuerzo disimular su entusiasmo.

Por su parte Skinner se limito a decir que no importaba donde hablaran. El mundo se había derrumbado par el hacía mucho tiempo, pero era un luchador. EL hombre del traje prosigo.

_El asunto que nos reúne aquí es escuchar su informe Skinner, sobre el sujeto D-39 o paciente cero. _¿Por qué el cambio de nombre? Pregunto Skinner. _Simple los otros sujetos están muertos, solo queda el. Así que lo escuchamos.

El viejo doctor saco una Tablet busco un archivo y empezó a hablar

_ EL sujeto muestra necrosis en varios tejidos, envenenamiento en la sangre por agentes desconocidos, deterioro en el sistema inmunológico. Un examen de sangre revelo la presencia de células desconocidas y por desconocidas me refiero a no humanas. Sin embargo las capacidades de regeneración del sujeto son extraordinarias. Skinner tomo un respiro y prosigo. _Se supone que se está descomponiendo en vida y sin embargo mejora día a día, algunos tejidos se rengaran más rápido que otros, pero de forma constante. En cuanto a la parte que me atañe, la actividad de su cerebro era escasa, debido a la gran cantidad áreas muertas en su cerebro, pero aquí es donde las cosas empiezan a ponerse extrañas. La actividad en su cerebro fue aumentando gradual mente y aunque errática, el sujeto en cuestión empezó a dar señales de capacidades cognitivas básicas y muestras de regeneración en múltiples áreas del cerebro que estaban muertas o inactivas.

_No entiendo, eso es extraordinario más que raro el tipo se repone milagrosamente por decirlo de algún modo gracias algún tratamiento experimental, lo que es común en esta organización. Interrumpió Francis. Skinner lo miro con cierta expresión molesta suspiro y le hablo en tono de regaño más que de explicación

_ Joven usted hasta consiente cuando el paciente cero llego a mí era un cadáver, que empezó a reanimarse poco a poco o que cuando empezó a moverse en vez de atender a las necedades básicas como comer, beber o dormir se dedicaba hacer garabatos con sus eses en las paredes, tuvimos que alimentarlo vía intravenosa y sujetarlo con una camisa de fuerza. Haga su trabajo que yo haré el mío. El joven lo miro sorprendido aunque nada más se limito a pedir disculpas y dijo con una amabilidad que contrastaba con la forma de ser había mostrado hasta entonces, que lo sentía que no interrumpiría mas.

_ Lo que me llamado la atención es esto. Y le dio la tablet al hombre de gafas doradas. Quien empezó a ver una serie de imágenes donde aparecían una serie de símbolos de clases y tamaños diferentes.

Skinner entonces miro al joven, pudo ver que solo era curioso y pensó en lo lejos que llegaban algunas personas por respuestas. Si tan solo supieras en lo que te estás metiendo pensó. En ese momento sus prendamientos fueron intrépidos por el hombre de gafas quien le preguntaba su opinión respecto a los símbolos.

_Bueno le diré que son letras o palabras en varios idiomas: chino, sumerio, sánscrito, arameo, ingles, español y otras lenguas antiguas y modernas. Sin conexión alguna es como si escogiera palabras al asar de un diccionario. Es todo lo puedo decir sin caer en tecnicismo complicados, simple como me lo pidió.

Skinner saco del bolcillo una llave malla, negra y pequeña y se la dio al hombre de gafas. _ Aquí esta toda la investigación en forma excepto la información de las células desconocidas que fueron enviadas a los laboratorios de la organización y desconozco los resultados.

El hombre de gafas tomo la llave malla y la guardo en bolsa de la gabardina.

_Bien Skinner, buen trabajo, se que asido difícil, el joven que usted acaba de conocer le ayudara de aquí en adelante, sé que no lo parece pero es muy listo termino la secundaria en un año y tiene un doctorado en biología y me cae bien, lo pongo a su cuidado.

_ En cuanto a usted joven, admiro que ponga su vida en riesgo solo por saciar su curiosidad, pero solo por si no lo tiene claro su vida ya no pertenece, pero supongo que vale la pena correr el riesgo. Skinner es un buen hombre, amigo y compresivo colaborador, le aseguro aprenderá mucho de él. El hombre se puso de pie y Skinner y Francis lo imitaron, _ Pueden irse les prometo que la próxima charla que tengamos será más amistosa.

Los dos doctores dejaron la aviación pero el hombre de gafas les hablo antes de salir.

_Díganle a Miesha que venga está esperando en patio.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño parque a la salida de la escuela, y bajo un farol, gigantesco como árbol un hombre fumada plácidamente. Rubio con un corte estilo militar, una cara cuadrada que recordaba de alguna manera a la cara de oso. La ropa era una gabardina de cuero larga, una camisa negra, pantalón de vestir, todo con aire de descuido y desgate. Skinner se acerco a aquel gigante lo miro y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en gesto de reprobación.

_Mírate todo un cliché de villano de película ochentera y como si fuera poco fumando como una chimenea, no te basta con verte mal sino también quieres vivir mal.

Aquel ruso de dos metros se acerco a Skinner extendió la mano como si fuera a lanzar un golpe. Francis estaba aterrado pensó aquel hombre perfectamente podía despedazar el cráneo Skinner de puñetazo y luego sin problema alguno seguir con él. Pero su temor de torno en confusión cuando aquel gigante se puso a reír y con rápido movimiento abraso a Skinner, por supuesto sin soltar el cigarro, soltó al viejo doctor y retrocedió como para mirarlo mejor y empezó hablar con suave acento ruso .

_Mucho tiempo matasanos, no nos veíamos desde lo de Escocía, tevés muy bien para ser un, un…Como le dicen en su idioma…

_Un fósil dijo Francis, queriendo participar de la broma. No había terminado de decir la frase cuando aquella mole lo levanto como si fura se trapo. _ Nadie insulta a mis amigos, hasta aquí llegaste reza, lo que sepas.

Francis aterrado lo único que acato hacer fue empezar a pedir disculpas a gritos, los que rápidamente fueron ahogados por la potente voz del ruso, que reía a carcajada tendida. Lo dejo caer con cuidado y lo abrazo también.

_Es solo una broma de novato, soy un chico amable. Bueno al menos que seas my blanco, en cuyo caso tenme miedo. Por cierto me llamo .

_Yo, yo…, soy Francis A... _Solo con el nombre es por tu seguridad. Interrumpió el ruso.

_ Van de casería esta noche tu y el viejo. Pregunto Skinner

_Si ya sabes se ocupan monstruos para cazar monstruos, bueno hasta la próxima. _A una cosas más, toma esto. Y saco del gabán un abano y se lo extendió a Skinner. SI no lo aceptas lo tiro y es cubano.

El viejo doctor mostro una leve sonrisa y arrebato el puro de las manos del ruso._ ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes? El ruso se encogió de hombros y respondió con tono desenfadado. _Eso no importa, solo consiento a un viejo amigo

_ Si claro. El diablo debe ser ruso, sabes que lo deje. Contesto Skinner. El ruso tomo una maleta oculta detrás de un banco y se dispuso a dejarlos.

_ No dejas lo quieres, lo ignoras, finges que no lo quieres pero al final todo es una elección entre lo quieres hacer y lo que debes hacer. Hasta la próxima, se despidió el ruso.

_Nosotros también nos vamos. Le dijo Skinner a Francis quien trataba de digerir lo que había ocurrido. El dúo de doctores camino hasta la salida de la escuela donde estaba estacionado el auto de Skinner.

_ ¿Tienes hambre? Te invito a comer algo, ya sabes para empezar con el pie derecho y todo eso. Le dijo Skinner a su compañero

_Excelente, me muero de hambre, y dicho esto el chico salto al auto de Skinner con la mayor de las confianzas. El viejo doctor sonrió. Creo que no nos vamos a llevar tan mal, viéndolo mejor pudo haber sido peor. Pensó para si Skinner mientras encendía el auto.

El hombre de gafas estaba mirando la luna atreves de la ventana cuando Miesha llego. _ Siento la tardanza pero saque un momento para saludar a Skinner y dar una buena bienvenida al nuevo, usted sabe dar la primera impresión es importante y yo se le di. Y se rio entre dientes mientras armaba el arma que estaba en la maleta. El hombre de gafas doradas se movió a la salida del aula y susurro pensativo, como si le dijera un poema a la luna.

_La tierra está hambrienta, los monstruos antiguos se levantan con nuevos nombres, pero en su ira que no acaba, en su codicia interminable, no alcanzan a ver que están ciento acechados por los sabuesos de la bestia

_Señor está todo listo. Dijo Miesha .

_Entonces vamos a cazar


	2. El poder del miedo, el perro joven

Se supone que los espejos no mienten, que nos muestran la verdad de nuestro exterior, que nos permiten enmascarar nuestras imperfecciones y exagerar nuestras virtudes. Pero no nos muestran lo que hay dentro de nosotros. Pensaba Nicole sentada frente a su cómoda, con la mirada perdida en su reflejo.

_Todo va estar bien, la primera que debe creer que soy normal, soy yo. No voy a convencer a los demás si ni siguiera yo misma me creo. Levanto la mano derecha frente al espejo, haciendo con los dedos el símbolo de la victoria y regalándose a sí misma una genuina sonrisa llena de optimismo.

Nicole tenía diecinueve años, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y cara redonda y juvenil. O al menos eso le decía el espejo de su vieja cómoda.

Se puso de pie lista para enfrentar los retos que el nuevo día traería. Sin embargo antes de salir de su habitación recogió de sobre la cómoda un frasco rojo, el cual agito en su mano, haciendo sonar las pastillas en su interior. _Como algo tan pequeño puede decidir si yo soy normal o no. Dijo mientras guardaba el frasco sin etiqueta en su abrigo.

El desayuno estaba servido cuando Nicole bajo. Ella parecía tener siempre cierta prisa, no porque realmente las cosas le urgieran, sino sencillamente así había sido su naturaleza desde niña. Inquieta y activa, así era como su madre la definía, una hiperactividad, que en su opinión era muestra de la propia naturaleza de la vida.

_Tómalo con calma, te vas atragantar. Dijo su madre, una mujer bien conservada, del tipo que parece de treinta cuando en realidad tienen cuarenta años. De tez blanca y de ojos café claro con un cabello negro que contrastaba con la palidez de la cara.

_Pero si calma es mi segundo nombre. Respondió Nicole. A lo que su madre añadió sarcástica.

_Por supuesto, Nicole cálmate no molestes al perro del vecino o cálmate no corras en el hospital o un favorito personal cálmate es domingo no tienes que trabajar déjame dormir. ¿Sigo?

_Mamá sino te conociera diría que me estas insinuando algo.

_Yo, jamás me atrevería a decirte lo muy descuidada o apresurada e impaciente que puedes ser.

Nicole miro ligeramente desconcertada hacia arriba, dando la impresión de quien busca la frase que la sacara del apuro.

_Ya se, mamá. Lo estas entendiendo mal, no soy descuidada, es que corro riesgos, no soy apresurada sino más bien dinámica y en cuanto lo de impaciente solo diré, que me guio por instinto. Reacción pura y espontanea.

La madre de Nicole la miro por un momento que un que corto, duro lo suficiente para que su cara pasara del asombro a la burla en un instante.

_Nicole, en verdad tú te crees todo eso. No es mejor reconocer que tienes un problema en vez enmascáralo con semejantes justificaciones.

_Esa es la mejor parte mamá, cada uno de los problemas que dices que tengo, son por así decirlo virtudes mal desarrolladlas. Cada defecto que me has dicho, puede convertirse en una gran ventaja si me esfuerzo. ¿Qué me dices a eso?

Su madre sonrió, extendió la mano y le acaricio la cabeza. Pienso que te amo y espero que todo lo que me has dicho sirva de algo, más allá del hecho de oírse perfecto para un libro de auto ayuda.

_Bueno, es hora de ganarse el pan, dijo Nicole mientras terminaba de desayunar, Se acerco y beso a su madre como era su costumbre, una tradición entre madre e hija, que se remontaba a los días de su infancia, que mas que una costumbre era la forma de recordarse que se tenían la una a la otra.

_Cuídate, están pasando cosas muy raras últimamente.

_Tranquila mamá, estaré aquí antes de que anochezca.

La madre miro a su hija. La vio tomar su mochila, ir afuera coger su bicicleta. Y aunque todo estaba bien, le hiso una pregunta, en el tono de voz que se usa para hablar de un secreto, aunque solo estaban ellas dos.

_¿Las llevas?

Nicole golpeo con la palma de la mano la bolsa de su abrigo. _No te preocupes no podrían olvidárseme.

La madre añadió en tono preocupado. _Al menor problema quiero que me llames.

_Sabes que lo haría. Bueno ahora adiós. Y habiendo dicho esto, tomo su bicicleta y se fue.

Cuervos y cenizas, era una tienda donde lo viejo y lo nuevo se mesclaba. Era el lugar que algunos tomarían como un paraje salido de un cuento extraño y atemporal. Estantes de libros de edades indeterminadas, vhs de películas clásicas que se erguían en sus estantes como dignos sobrevivientes de la era analógica, muebles de diversas épocas del ingenio del hombre. Y en contraste conviviendo con lo viejo objetos propios del presente Blu-rays, DVDs y partes de computadora, entre muchas otras cosas que allí se vendían. Allí trabajaba Nicole entre lo nuevo y lo viejo.

Era una mañana tranquila y normal, cuando un hombre entro a la tienda. Nicole había visto muchos tipos de personas pasar por la tienda: coleccionistas excéntricos, hipsters con aires de revolución, universitarios vanguardistas y un largo y tendido etcétera de todos esos frutos sociales que la humanidad ha tenido a bien producir. Pero de aluna manera aquel hombre era diferente. No porque su ropa fuera costosa o por el extraño contraste de su rostro joven con aquel cabello blanco propio de un anciano. Si no que había algo en el que la perturbaba pero sencillamente no

lograba entender que era, así que se lo atribuyo a su imaginación.

_Busca algo en particular caballero. Dijo Nicole.

_Todo aquí me parece particular señorita, dijo el anciano mientras examinaba una repisa de libros antiguos.  
_Esto es interesante, Dijo tomando un libro muy viejo de la repisa. De encuaderna dura negra con letras plateadas y el dibujo de un reloj de arena.

_"Batalla ante las puertas del silencio". Es muy raro señorita. Casi me atrevería decir que no fue escrito en este mundo. Claro supongo que estoy exagerando.

_ya sabe, la manía de los viejos por demostrar que los tiempos pasados eran mejores y todo eso. Dijo el anciano mientras devolvía el libro a su lugar.

Nicole sonrió. _ Y los jóvenes tenemos que suponer que es cierto porque no estuvimos ahí. Pero al final todos seremos viejos que hablaremos del ayer.

_Pero a un no me dicho que busca Caballero.

_Busco una carnada para un tipo muy singular de presa. Hablo el hombre mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

_Entonces se equivoco de tienda señor.

_No lo creo señorita. Y saco del gabán una pequeña bolsa plástica con una pastilla blanca y alargada con una serie de letras y números grabados en ella y la coloco sobre el mostrador.

Nicole palideció, sin embargo llena de aplomo negó saber de qué iba todo aquello.

_No se que pretende señor, pero voy llamar a la policía y creo que tal vez hasta me alcance el tiempo para deshacerlo a golpes mientras llega.

El hombre sonrió y volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa del gabán.

_Tal vez me malentiende, por favor vea esto. Y del gabán saco cinco fotos y las puso a la par de la pastilla.

Los rostros en las fotos eran de gente joven, tres hombres y dos mujeres.

_Sigo sin entender y ahora si me disculpa voy a ir por algo para golpearlo ¿Qué prefiere hierro o madera?

_Sabes que tienen estas personas en común. Y el hombre señalo la pastilla con el dedo.

_¿Y? Dijo Nicole, mientras sentía que el corazón de le salía del pecho. El hombre siguió hablando

_ Y que todos están muertos. Y el hombre empezó a pasar el dedo sobre cada imagen.  
_Este murió en un tremendo accidente de auto, este otro en un trágico incendio que quemo casi una cuadra, el desapareció en una excursión a una reserva forestal, ella está desaparecida y esta otra pereció o al menos eso parece en un accidente de avión junto con treinta y dos personas más.

_Y sabes que más tienen en común aparte claro del hecho que usaban el mismo medicamento, y que están muertas.

Nicole no dijo nada, por primera vez en su vida estaba tan asustada que no podía hablar. El hombre prosiguió.

_ Que lamentablemente en ninguno de los cinco casos se pudo recuperar el cuerpo. Nicole miro las fotografías, la pastilla y pensó que todo aquello debía ser una broma. Pero vio frente a ella el rostro de aquel hombre y supo que todo era muy real.

Nicole perdió la paciencia. _Se divierte haciéndome sufrir verdad. Si quiere saber se lo diré, si conozco el medicamento pero no a las personas de las fotos. Y si ellas eran como yo solo querían tener vidas normales o acaso me quiere decir que ellas mismas provocaron los accidentes y desapariciones en un acto de inmolación suicida o algo así. Y aun si así fuera, no quiere decir que yo tenga algo que ver. Ahora por favor déjeme en paz.

El hombre recogió la pastilla y las fotos y luego saco un papel doblado en cuatro y lo puso sobre el mostrador y añadió.

_ Hay algo más que tenían esas personas en común. Eran gente buena que no merecía morir. Tienen en común que hay personas que lloran por ellos. Y en cuanto a ser normal, solo le diré que no conozco a nadie que realmente lo sea. Nicole recogió el papel lo desdoblo y lo vio.

_ Pero que significa esto. Exclamo Nicole.

El hombre puso los puños cerrados sobre el mostrador. Hasta ese momento aquel hombre había hablado con amabilidad, pero en ese instante realmente se veía molesto.

_ La herramienta más poderosa que existe para controlar a la gente es el miedo y es lo que han usado para controlarte a ti y a los otros. Pero cuando ya no hubo necesidad de mantenerlos observados, los descartaron como basura. Después de decir eso el hombre respiro profundo y añadió:

_Voy ir al grano señorita, hasta donde sabemos usted es la última persona a la que le llegaba esta medicación. Y contrariamente a lo que le dijeron no es un anti sicótico o antidepresivo, todo es un engaño.

Nicole guardo silencio, mientras le venían a la mente las visitas al médico cuando era niña, las conversaciones que su madre sostenía molesta con el médico. Pero el recuerdo más vivido que le venía al pensamiento era ver a su madre llorando por fuera de la oficina del médico y a ella asiéndose la dormida para que su madre pudiera llorar tranquila.

Nicole doblo el papel y lo volvió poner en el mostrador y hablo con un tono de voz triste que no era común en ella. _Pero esto ¿que se significa? Y señalo el papel. El hombre recogió el papel y le dio una respuesta algo confusa.

_ Todo se trata de lo mismo: control, miedo, poder. Pero en fin estoy aquí para ayudar. No pertenezco a ninguna organización del gobierno o a nada parecido. No somos los buenos pero también le diré señorita que no somos los malos del cuento.

_Que le hace creer que le creo o que le voy ayudar, no ha hecho más que llenarme la cabeza se estupideces y preguntas. Dijo Nicole tajante y la respuesta no se hiso esperar.

_Cuando vuelvas a casa habla con tu madre, es importante que recuerdes que para este punto las esteran vigilando, ir la policía no ayudara de mucho. Una hora después de que llegues te llamaremos será tu única oportunidad de aceptar nuestra ayuda.  
_¿Quien es usted? Pregunto Nicole.

El hombre se detuvo ante la puerta y volvió a ver a la joven.

_Soy un perro que va por su presa. Y salió del negocio. A fuera esperaba un sujeto alto con apariencia de persona peligrosa.

_ Todo bien con la chica señor. Hablo el hombre con suave acento ruso.

_Si, de hecho creo que colaborara. Ahora debo contactar a Skinner y al chico nuevo. Creo que lo mejor sería usar la escuela, así recojo el informe de Skinner y le presento al nuevo elemento y también preparamos nuestra operación.

_Señor antes de irnos, debo entregarle esto o Rose me matara. Y el ruso saco una bolsa de terciopelo negro de la gabardina y se la entrego al viejo. Quien la abrió con delicadeza y saco de ella unas gafas redondas de aro dorado.

El viejo se las coloco y le dijo a su pelicular compañero:

_ Todo comienza ahora. Nos vamos.


	3. Un largo dia primera parte

La tarde llegaba tranquila y fresca, con un ocaso temprano y dorado, que le confería al ambiente un aire aletargado, como si el tiempo en un capricho hubiera decidido tomarse las cosas con calma.

Una taza de café humeaba fragante ante Nicole, en aquella tienda donde lo nuevo y lo viejo se mesclaban.

Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido ese día. La conversación con el viejo extraño, los jóvenes de las fotografías, el medicamento que había usado casi toda su vida.

Le hacía gracia, como todo parecía tan insólito y absurdo y a su vez no podía dejar de pensar que de alguna manera todo tenía sentido. Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tantas verdades a medias. Siempre calladas bajo la premisa de "no es realmente un problema" o "todo me lo invento yo". Frases que realmente nunca la convencieron del todo, pero al igual que las pastillas funcionaban como una especie de medicina para su alma.

Nicole sonrió levanto su taza de café y brindo, brindo sola, brindo ante el sol del ocaso que cubría de efímero dorado la habitación ante ella.

_Brindo por los que llevan vidas normales, por los despreocupados triviales que no saben lo dichosos que son. Y bebió placenteramente su café.

_Excelente, modestia aparte, no hay quien haga café como yo.

Poco después del brindis solitario una nueva figura entro a la tienda, un viejo vestido a la usanza inglesa con una boina negra que hacia juego con una bufanda tan negra como la boina. De un rostro redondo y unos ojos extrañamente azules.

_Nicole es increíble el frio que hace afuera. Claro que con una puesta de sol como esa dan ganas de caminar y incluso creo que pueden hacer que alguien de mi edad se ponga romántico. Dijo el anciano alegremente mientras colgaba la bufanda en un perchero.  
_Para lo del romance no hay cura, pero para el frio; que tal un café jefe.

_Nicole, no hables del amor como si fuera una especia de enfermedad.

_ Tiene razón, es mas como un veneno. No ahora que lo pienso, creo que se parece más a una droga que es distribuida por personas inescrupulosas para ganar dinero en días como San Valentín o navidad. Y con rapidez se dirigió al interior de la tienda por la taza de café de su jefe.

Ella regreso con el café, con una sonrisa entre dientes. Esperaba al algún tipo de sermón, después de todo no era la primera vez que le atacaba el romanticismo a su viejo jefe, que en opinión de Nicole era un gran ser humano. Pero eso no lo excluía de una burla ocasional. Sin embargo aquello no salió como ella esperaba.

En vez de un sermón o un regaño lo único que recibió fue un par de elogios por el café y las preguntas de rigor sobre el estado del negocio y las ventas del día. Claro siembre con el buen humor que caracterizaba a su jefe, un ejemplo del eterno optimista, que ama lo que tiene por qué le ha costado y por costado no es el cruel valor metálico que los hombres le dan a todo lo material, sino valor que de poderse medir se mediría con las lagrimas, con sonrisas, con los esfuerzos, triunfos y fracasos de una vida. Logros que honestamente pocos detallan y mucho menos valoran.

_¿Jefe se encuentra bien hoy, no parece el de siempre?

_La verdad hay algo que me preocupa, pero si todo sale bien, el asunto se resolverá hoy. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte Nicole.

_No sé porque esa explicación no acaba de convencerme.

_Sera porque no explique nada. Dijo el viejo mientras sonreía. _Pero en fin, ya que al parecer te preocupo tanto entonces siéntate y permite que este viejo te regale unas palabras.

La chica algo extrañada acerco una vieja silla de madera a lado de su jefe, quien empezó a hablar.

_Nuestro viaje debería ser simple. La vida, el chico conoce a la chica, el amor o la muerte, todas cosas simples. Pero lo curioso de esto es que entre más sabemos mas complicamos las cosas. Y conforme esto va ocurriendo corremos el riesgo de volvernos fríos y cínicos.

Nicole miro a su jefe extrañada, si bien el viejo solía hablar con aire de filósofo bohemio o poeta errante. Pero por lo general no era trágico.

_ Señor que ocurre, pregunto la chica que empezaba preocuparse.

_Lo que ocurre es que hoy viene un amigo a quien le pedí un favor. Un amigo a quien hace un largo tiempo no veo.

_y hay algún problema entre ustedes

_No, pero fue viajando con el que llegue a este País, el estaba con migo cuando conocí a la que sería mi esposa.

_ Y que ocurrió. Pregunto Nicole.

_Es una larga historia. Pero la versión corta es que cuando llego el tiempo de regresar. Yo no quise volver y le dije que se largara, que no volviera y que no lo nesecitaba.

Nicole estaba extrañada. _Pero no entiendo. Tenían o no tenían un problema. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

_Lo que paso es que cada vez que lo necesite estuvo ahí para mí, así de simple, nunca me guardo rencor. Ha sido un gran amigo y compañero de aventuras. Pero me temo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos.

El jefe de Nicole saboreo el café, mientras ella lo miraba con ojos vidriosos. E hiso la única pregunta posible. _¿Por qué dice eso? _Está enfermo o le pasa alguna cosa grave para que me salga con tonterías de ese calibre.

El viejo tomo las manos de la jovencita que había trabajado para el casi cuatro años y la miro a los ojos.

_Nicole soy viejo, más de lo que te imaginas. Aunque me veas así de guapo, lo hermoso no me quita lo viejo. Quiero sin importar lo que pase vivas tu vida al máximo como yo lo hice, aunque eso signifique cometer errores, llorar un poco y reír siempre que puedas. Y habiendo dicho esto se levanto y la beso en la frente.

_Puedes irte, nos vemos mañana.

Es difícil describir esos momentos en la vida en los que nos quedamos sin palabras y nos flaquea la voluntad para actuar. Básicamente nos golpea en lo profundo de nuestro ser, echando abajo nuestra razón, abandonándonos a merced de nuestros sentimientos. Dejándonos con mucho que decir, pero tan perdidos que o no decimos nada o peor a un, tiramos la primera idea sin editar que surge de la más primitiva improvisación.

Y este era el caso de Nicole. Quería ayudar a su jefe, quería decirle que le dolía mucho oírlo hablar así, que para ella era como un abuelo, que más que un jefe era un querido amigo.

Pero no dijo nada, solo se levanto y camino hacia la puerta de la tienda, de la mima manera que lo hacía siempre que salía del trabajo.

_Hasta mañana… Pero no supo que mas decir. Ni siquiera escucho la respuesta de su jefe tras ella, solo tomo su bicicleta y se marcho. Sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar y que alguien la observaba.

La bicicleta se movía con suavidad sobre el pedimento, mientras en el alma de la chica se desatada una tormenta.

_Solo falta que mamá me salga con alguna tontería cuando llegue a casa, para serrar este día con broche de oro…

Pero de la nada se cruzo en su camino un niño que corría cruzando la calle. Nicole freno golpeando a una chica rubia de pelo corto y ropa algo descuidada que quedo tendida en el suelo señalando hacia al niño y repitiendo frenéticamente: ladrón, ladrón

Nicole salió corriendo detrás del niño en un intento de darle caza. Pero lo perdió de vista después de que doblara en un callejón.

_Es increíble desapareció. Justo cuando pensé que el día no se podía poner peor, pierdo a un ladrón y golpeo a su víctima. Y Hablando de la victima mejor voy a ver como esta. No sea que también la "victima" me acabe robando la bicicleta.

En lo alto de una cornisa el joven ladrón observa a la joven regresar.

_Bueno es rápida apenas pude perderla. De repente sonó un celular en el bolso que había robado, el niño lo saco y contesto.

_Dime.., si lamento lo del golpe…,no te enojes después de esto te invito a comer lo que tú quieras…Debes cortar, ella llegara a donde tu estas pronto… Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El niño coloco de nuevo el teléfono en el bolso y se marcho no sin antes detenerse para ver la belleza del ocaso.

Cuervos y cenizas recibió una última visita ese día. Después que saliera Nicole, un joven de apariencia extraña entro a la tienda. No era muy alto, con el pelo del color de la ceniza y si eso no era lo suficientemente curioso, sus ojos eran por así decirlo algo singular. Eran de suave color violeta, que junto el rostro tan joven y el extraño color de cabello, recordaban vagamente a las hadas de los cuentos antiguos.

El viejo vendedor miro al recién llegado. Primero con asombro pero luego sonrió reconociendo al extraño joven.

_Profesor se ve… joven. Aunque supongo que no es de sorprenderse sabiendo quien eres.

El visitante paseaba la mirada por los estantes de la tienda. Hasta que la boina negra le llamo la atención.  
_Esa era la boina que yo usaba. Guau! Parece que han sido siglos. Dijo el joven mientras tomaba la boina con nostalgia.

_Gracias por venir y por ayudarme con el problema de Nicole. Dijo el viejo mientras se ponía de pie

_Sabes que puedes contar con migo, aunque me tomo por sorpresa que quieras volver a tu hogar después de tanto tiempo. Pensé que nunca volverías o así me lo hiciste saber hace mucho, recuerdas.

_El tiempo se me está acabando, lo puedo sentir. No quiero terminar aquí mi viaje, quiero dormir con mis antepasados en mi tierra. Aunque eso te parezca trivial. Y le quito la boina de las manos al Profesor.

_Yo quisiera poder acabar mi "viaje" en mi tierra, solo que para mi ese lugar ya no existe. Así que no me parece trivial. Sin embargo hay algo que está mal algo que debo corregir. Dijo el Profesor mientras jugaba con la bufanda negra que había tomado del perchero.

_¿Y qué es eso que tienes que arreglar? Dijo el viejo preocupado.

_Esto. Y la mano del Profesor se abalanzo sobre la cabeza del viejo revolviéndole el pelo y el humor.

_Pero que te ocurre ya no soy niño y aun cuando lo era detestaba que me insieras esto. Idiota…

El profesor se rio _ Eres tú mismo de nuevo: Ahora si podemos irnos.

_No tienes remedio. Y irónicamente eso me hace feliz, de hecho hasta me parece normal, debo estar loco supongo. Habiendo dicho esto el viejo se puso la bufanda y la boina y miro su tienda por última vez.

Salieron en silencio, El viejo cerro la tienda y partió con su amigo, como lo hubiera echo hace tanto tiempo atrás. Partieron conversando, remembrando las aventuras pasadas.

Riendo feliz, así se fue el jefe de Nicole. Quien nunca más fue visto en esta tierra


End file.
